


The Subtle Art of Gift Giving

by LucreziaJames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreziaJames/pseuds/LucreziaJames
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Oliver is Marcus' last customer.  With neither going home, they end up spending the holiday together.  A game of 'Never have I ever' leads to some subtle gift giving.





	The Subtle Art of Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my beautiful beta x

Wiping down the counter, Marcus looked up as the doorbell to the shop rang out, the draft blowing a flurry of snow through the door.  The young man who stood on the mat stamping the snow from his boots as he rubbed his hands together furiously in an effort to warm up under the heater above looked familiar.  Oliver something, Marcus’ mind told him as he frowned.

“I’m so glad you are still open,” Oliver smiled as he approached the counter.

“I was just about to close actually,” Marcus replied gruffly, slinging the tea towel in his hand over his shoulder as he came around the counter to turn the sign in the door to closed.

“Oh,” Oliver replied, his face falling as he watched Marcus lock the door deftly.

Seeing the look of disappointment on his face, Marcus relented.  “But I haven’t turned the machine off yet, so what can I get you?”

Oliver smiled.  “A tall gingerbread latte would be great,” he replied, patting his pockets in an effort to locate his wallet.

Marcus flashed him a smile as he winked, “Relax, this one’s on me,” he told Oliver who began to shake his head.  “It’s okay, I was thinking of making my own and joining you; it was so busy tonight I never got to take my break.”

“That sucks, I guess it must be a killer working on Christmas Eve,” Oliver replied sympathetically.

Marcus nodded as the steamer hissed before rapidly turning to dial off, expertly pouring the latte into a festive paper cup, placing a tiny gingerbread man on the lid.

“It is, but it certainly beats being at home alone on Christmas Eve,” he shrugged.

Oliver raised his eyebrow quizzically.  “Not going home to family for the holidays?” he asked, trying to picture whether he had ever seen Marcus with anyone on campus.

Marcus shook his head as he snorted loudly.

“I don’t think my father would appreciate that,” he replied, somewhat cryptically before biting the head off his gingerbread man with a severe snap that seemed almost violent to Oliver.

“Not spending the holidays with a girlfriend then?” Oliver asked, trying to sound casual.  The blush that crept up his cheeks gave him away.

“Er, no,” Marcus chuckled as he took a sip, not giving anything away.  That was all the confirmation this guy was getting, Marcus considered, no matter how cute he was.

 

Oliver sipped his latte thoughtfully.  He had seen Marcus around campus and had to admit he thought he was pretty hot in a brooding sort of way.  They only shared one class, Marcus often showing up late having been working every available shift at the coffee shop just off campus.  He had been trying to work up the courage to pop in for weeks, just to strike up a conversation with the dark haired man who captured Oliver’s attention.  Now, here he sat, inwardly kicking himself for his shyness.

“What about you?” Marcus asked, interrupting Oliver’s thoughts causing him to blink rapidly.

“Not going home to family for Christmas?” Marcus clarified, holding Oliver’s gaze over his coffee cup.

“Oh, no,” Oliver replied with a shrug. “My parents have decided to go skiing in Austria,” he replied.

“No girlfriend?” Marcus asked, vaguely recalling the young brunette who sat next to Oliver in their history class who always seemed to be carrying a stack of books as tall as herself so that all anyone could see of her was her mass of curls.  Now that Marcus thought about it, whenever he saw Oliver around campus this girl was with him, seemingly attached to his hip.  He wondered vaguely where she was now.

“No, no girlfriend,” Oliver replied, fiddling nervously with his cup.

“Boyfriend then?” Marcus commented casually as he sipped his latte.

“What? Er- no,” Oliver stuttered, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of crimson.

“Single then?” Marcus pressed, raising one eyebrow as he took another sip.

Oliver coughed nervously.  “Something like that,” he replied, refusing to meet Marcus’ curious gaze.  Pulling on his jacket that he had slung over the back of the neighbouring barstool, he fumbled at the buttons as Marcus smiled amusedly.

“Thanks for the coffee,” he managed before heading for the door, waiting patiently as Marcus strolled over to unlock the door.

“Merry Christmas, Oliver,” Marcus smiled as he held the door open for him.

“Er, Merry Christmas,” Oliver replied before disappearing out into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Turning the key in the car door, Marcus was surprised to see Oliver crossing the campus carpark.  It was early evening on Christmas Day and Marcus expected the halls to be deserted.  His stomach swooped as he caught sight of the auburn haired Scot.  Marcus dug his hands into his pockets and leant against the car.  

“Hey,” he called, smiling, causing Oliver to stop in his tracks.

“Oh, hi,” he replied.  “I… um…was just on my way to the store for some beers,” Oliver replied by way of explanation.

“I’ve just come from there,” Marcus replied, motioning to the bag at his feet.  “Join me if you want?”

“Um, sure?” Oliver answered.

“You don’t sound it,” Marcus chuckled, picking up the bag.

Oliver flushed as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other nervously.  “Yeah, sure,” he replied trying to sound a little more certain.

“Great,” Marcus replied, striding in the direction of his room, Oliver picking up the brisk pace beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, okay, I have one,” Oliver laughed, several beers later as they sat side by side, facing each other on the couch.  “Never have I ever drunk dialed an ex,” he grinned, laughing raucously as Marcus drank.

“Okay, if you want to play it like that,” Marcus replied throwing him a sly look.  “Never have I ever kissed another bloke.” Oliver flushed as Marcus raised an eyebrow at him.  Oliver shook his head.

“Ever wanted to?” Marcus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  Oliver was suddenly very much aware of the close proximity of their bodies, feeling the warmth emanating from Marcus.  He gave a slight nod of his head.

Leaning in, Marcus grazed Oliver’s lips with his own, the feeling causing Oliver’s pulse to quicken as he closed his eyes.  Taking this as his cue, Marcus pressed his lips a little harder to Oliver’s.  Sliding his right hand up Oliver’s left arm, he cupped his cheek.  The alcohol making him feel bold, Oliver pressed the tip of his tongue to Marcus’ lips feeling them part slightly.  Emboldened, he slid his tongue in, slowly exploring Marcus’ mouth.  Feeling Marcus return the action, he moaned slightly, his hand coming up to card through Marcus’ dark locks.  

 

Parting for breath, Oliver moaned at the loss of contact, causing Marcus to smile.  “Like that did you?”

Oliver nodded before pressing his lips earnestly to Marcus’ who returned the action in kind, his fingers finding the hem of Oliver’s jumper and t shirt, sliding his hand underneath.  Oliver hissed as Marcus’ fingers, cold from holding his beer, splayed across his abdomen, causing Marcus to grin into the kiss.  Feeling Oliver’s hips jut forward, he made light work of Oliver’s belt and zipper, sliding his hand inside.  

 

Oliver gasped as Marcus wrapped his hand around his length, teasingly.  Breaking from the kiss, he dipped his head down, running his tongue along the length of Oliver’s shaft.  Oliver’s hands found their way into Marcus’ hair once more, tugging at his locks as his head lulled back.  Wet heat engulfed him, pulling him closer and closer to release.  Crying out, he climaxed as Marcus pinned his hips to the couch as they bucked frantically.

 

“That was…” Oliver struggled to find an adjective to describe exactly what that experience had been.

“Consider it a Christmas present,” Marcus replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“But I haven’t got you anything, what could I possibly give you in return?” Oliver asked, a sly smile gracing his lips.

“Oh I am sure we can think of something,” Marcus replied, winking.

  
  


-Fin-


End file.
